Misango
Summary Misango is a playable character in ARMS. Like the other ARMS fighters, he was gifted with the mutation of ARMS, allowing his limbs to be extendable. Misango is a skilled fighter who is fiercely devoted to his homeland, and the power of the Misanga. During a fight, he channels that power with the help of the little woven sprite that hovers at his side. His reasons for competing in the Grand Prix are simple—to prove that the Misangan fighting technique is superior to all others. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher Name: 'Misango '''Origin: 'ARMS '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 33 Classification: 'ARMS Fighter, Misangan, The Spirited Fighter '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Master of Misangan fighting technique, Spirit Projection, Transformations, Statistics Amplification (Masks), Poison Manipulation (Scorpio, Glusher, Skully) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building level '(Comparable to other ARMS fighters, who can all casually shatter stone pillars and wield ARMS capable of demolishing buildings), possibly '''higher with Red Mask (The Red Mask increases his strength to fight on par with heavyweights such as Master Mummy) Speed: Subsonic '''(Comparable to other ARMS fighters), '''higher with Blue Mask Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 1 (Able to grab and lift Mechanica's 545kg mecha), most likely higher (Able to lift two large stone ornaments on forearms casually for meditation) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Building Class, '''possibly '''higher Durability: '''At least '''Building level, possibly higher '(Able to take the force of other ARMS fighters) 'Stamina: 'High 'Range: 'Extended human melee with ARMS '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard ARMS (Scorpio, Glusher, Skully) '''Scorpio: '''Medium-weight ARMS that resemble scorpions. When shot out, these scorpions are able to scuttle towards opponents and poisons them, retreating back afterwards. '''Glusher: '''Heavy-weight ARMS that contain large globes of poisonous goo. When charged they will be able to poison opponents hit by them, as well as them being able to bounce off of surfaces for more unpredictable attacks. '''Skully: '''Light-weight ARMS that use the poisonous bones of a bird skull. When charged, these ARMS are incredibly quick and powerful, and will poison opponents hit by them For full list of wieldable ARMS, see here 'Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Ability: Spiritual Sprite: 'Misango is able to control and fight with a Spirit buddy, that he has unlocked thanks to high meditation and concentration on the Misangan fighting style. If Misango charges up for long enough or guards long enough that the spirit drops in front of him, the spirit will fuse with him, powering Misango up with one of three different types of masks. The mask attribute that Misango can gain depends upon the color of the spirit when the charge or guard is complete. *'Red Mask: 'Misango fuses with his spirit to gain a red bull totem mask. Red makes Misango resistant to punches with damage reduction, increases ARM girth, general size and overall power, but decreases speed on the ground and in the air as well as overall jump performance. *'Blue Mask: 'Misango fuses with his spirit to gain a blue eagle totem mask. This increases Misango's mobility both in the air and on the ground, but decreases ARM girth and power slightly. *'Yellow Mask: '''Misango fuses with his spirit to gaina yellow tiki totem mask. This allows him to perform a Rush attack at a faster rate and charge, and blocks punches automatically when activating a Rush Attack, but decreases movement speed. '''Rush: A technique every ARMS fighter knows, that allows them to temporarily increase the speed and power of their attacks after charging for a few seconds. With the Yellow Mask, his Spirit is able to block attacks when activating the rush as well as decrease charge time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Nintendo Category:ARMS Category:Boxers Category:Fusions Category:Warriors Category:Elasticity Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shield Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 8